Slapstrike (E-10)
Slapstrike is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tatakaiator from the planet Hiratsenshi. 'Appearance' Slapstrike is a short, red-skinned alien with black markings on his face. He has silver samurai shoulder and knee pads, and he has black fingerless gloves on his hands. He has small legs, with a dark green robe covering most of his stomach to his upper legs. He has several silver bands on his arms and ankles, and he has two yellow horns. Slapstrike wears a golden warrior's helmet with a green orb placing in the middle of it. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his forehead. He seems to be modeled after a samurai or a Mongolian warrior. His oversized hands are nearly the size of his torso. 'Powers and Abilities' Slapstrike's most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Slapstrike can clap his hands to create waves that push whatever the waves hit. His hands can also hit with considerable force. Slapstrike can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Slapstrike has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof, although it might be because he is covered in armor. 'Weakness' Slapstrike's hands, in proportion to the rest of his body, makes him extremely top-heavy and difficult to move through narrow spaces. Consequently, he has to raise his hands and hold them out to the sides in order to navigate these types of terrain. Slapstrike is not very fast. Slapstrike's sonic claps can cause unintentional damage to nearby objects, as well as endanger innocent bystanders. A careless strike has proven to be strong enough to topple over a fully-loaded tanker truck. 'History' * Slapstrike first appeared in Tricks of the Trade. Slapstrike was defeated by the Weatherheads. * In ''Stakeout'', Slapstrike fought against Deji's goons. * In A Mutt's Tale, Slapstrike fought the Parasyte. * In A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10 , Slapstrike defeated Gust-O, Hail-O and Shock-O, then rampaged over to defeat Pyr-O. * In Dream A Little Dream Of Me, both Ethan and Glitched Maggie used Slapstrike to battle each other. * In A Mutant Of My Own, Slapstrike defeated the Ebomination Suppression Operation. * In I May Fall, Slapstrike trained with Maggie. * In The Sound and the Fury, Slapstrike fought Professor Proff and Shego. * In Uprising, ''Slapstrike fought against Pyrexia's knights. 'Appearances' * [[Tricks of the Trade|''Tricks of the Trade]] (first appearance) * ''Stakeout'' * A Mutt's Tale * A Storm Is Coming, Mr. 10 * Dream A Little Dream Of Me x2 (used by both Ethan and Glitched Maggie) * A Mutant Of My Own * I May Fall (selected alien was Lodestar) * The Sound and the Fury * Uprising 'Trivia' *Tatakaiator is Japanese for fight + gladiator. *Hiratsenshi is a mix of the Japanese words "hirateuchi," meaning slap, and "senshi," meaning warrior. *The original planet name, Edek Sapience, was helped developed by ZeVikingSif. Edek is Russian for "rich protector" Sapience is a french for "good taste, good sense, intelligence, or wisdom." *Slapstrike is the only alien from Omniverse to appear so far and not to be used by Ben in the canon. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens